Catching Stars
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Written for the Agust Challenge at Hogwarts Online.


**Catching stars**

"Luna what are you doing out of bed this time of the night?" Lena Lovegood's voice was dreamy as she looked up at the stars through a hole in the ceiling. Lena was almost identical to her daughter, the only thing that told you that Luna hadn't played with the time turner was that Lena's eyes was dark blue, while Luna's eyes had the same color as ice.

Luna, who was standing at the door, took a step in to her mother's room. In her hands she had an old box. The box was made of paper, but had the same color as rust.

"Daddy promised me we were going to catch stars when he came back from the ministry, but I want to catch stars now. He said the stars shine clearest just minutes before the day break. A shiny star will look wonderful in my today-box."

Lena leaned down and hugged her daughter. Then she picked up an old crown made of small toys from one of the many shelves in the room. She put the crown on her daughters head, and picked a similar crown to put on her own head. She gave her daughter a big smile and kissed her nose. "Oh, lovely. Your father is a wise man".

Luna giggled and nodded. Luna loved her parents more than anything else. When the whole family was in Diagon Ally or in some muggle stores, many people would look at them. She had never seen someone else get that look from so many different people. Luna saw this as proof that her family was wonderful and special. Why would you look at something if you didn't find it interesting and beautiful?

"Mum?"

"Yes, my little garden gnome?" Many persons would take this as an insult, but in the Lovegood household it was a compliment.

"Can we catch stars?"

"Of course we can, but the sky can still be darker, and it is in the darkest night the stars shine clearest, just as your father said. We can only try to catch the stars when in is as dark as it possible can be. Still there is some time left. Can I see what you have in your today-box?"

Luna nodded and put down the rusty box at the floor so she could open it. The inner walls of the box was dark blue, but it was hard to see because the box was so filled up with different things.

"When I was climbing in the apple tree and searching for Snorkacks I found this!" Inside her little hand there was a bug, it was green with yellow wings. "It is a _hevoish_. You need to be careful. If it get irritated it will explode, like a firework. This is the only hevoish in the whole world", She said seriously.

"Interesting, very interesting," you could see that this wasn't something that Lena just said, she really did look interested. Carefully, she picked up the bug from her daughters hand and moved it close to her face. "Such a beautiful creature."

The bug exploded in a miniature firework and then disappeared. It was Luna's high expectations and undeveloped magic that made the bug explode, but she didn't know that.

"Mum it exploded! You made it explode! This is just like when dad blew up the kitchen! Did you see it?" It was hard to tell if Luna was exited or upset, maybe both.

"Oh, Luna. I did. When I saw the wonderful light of the hevoish it also came to my mind that it is dark enough to catch stars."

The hevoish was quickly forgotten. "I'll get the catcher!"

Luna was already by the door when her mother's voice stopped her. "No Luna, not tonight."

"What?" Lunas eyes filled with tears. "You said, you promised! Never break a promise!"

"Of course, but tonight we are going to try a new way." Lena said with calming voice, she didn't want her daughter to be said, never.

"How?" Luna sounded interested, but still a bit sad, she wasn't sure what to think.

"I have worked a lot with a new spell, I want to see if it works to catch stars." Lena picked up her wand and made small circles in the air as she spoke. "I'm sure it catch _something_. And if we don't catch the stars, you can go and get the old catcher. Does that sound good little garden gnome?"

"It sounds excellent Mum", Luna said with a smile. She was just as interested as her mother to see if the spell worked.

Lena looked up at the stars and smiled. "_Carpe Stellalux_," she whispered.

The stars started to shine brighter and brighter. Luna, who still stand by the door couldn't take her eyes of the now multi colored lights that came closer and closer. The lights started to spin faster and faster around Lena. Luna didn't know what to do, was this supposed to happen? So she just watched. Soon all you could see of Lena was her face. Then only her dark blue eyes. The light got brighter than what Luna thought was possible. Now she couldn't see her mother at all in the light.


End file.
